


Steel

by Plastron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dominance, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Mirror Sex, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Raphael is skilled, Submission, Weapons, Weapons Kink, sai - Freeform, slight bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron
Summary: Watching Raph use his sai gets Don hot and bothered. Raph decides to give Don a demonstration. ;)
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a quick pic to go with this fic (hah that rhymes). Posted it at the bottom of the fic... you can also find it on my twitter or inkbunny.

Raph could always be counted on during battle to come at their enemies hard, fast, and relentlessly. As a rule so strongly and regularly emphasized that it became second nature, Don and Raph knew not to lose their focus while facing an opponent.

Once they’d bonded as mates however, their focus sometimes waned if the other was in plain view.

It was one thing to be lifelong teammates, but it was another entirely to have strong romantic and sexual feelings on the battlefield. The downside? A few bumps on the head, bruises, an occasional close call (“too close,” Leo admonished) with a cut or broken bone… but the upside was something to cherish.

Don had always known Raph was brutally strong. But in the little moments where he’d find his attention focused on Raph instead of whatever foot soldier or purple dragon he was facing, he began to appreciate ways in which Raph was unexpectedly, undeniably graceful and precise.

For example, the split-second flick of his sai when he’d pull them from his belt.

…the ease by which Raph spun his sai, cutting the air with a faint whistle.

And there was Raph’s incredible ability to disarm an opponent with a deceivingly small blow with the butt of the sai’s handle. Don had seen Raph deliver vicious, broad punches and cuts to enemies. It earned Raph the nicknames “Maniac” “Meathead” and of course, “Hot head” from Leo and Mikey. But would a simple, angry “meathead” be able to deliver a precise, perfectly-calculated disabling blow to the side of an enemy with the blunt end of a sai’s handle with barely any sound? Don didn’t think so.

And that might be why Don sometimes found himself staring if Raph balanced the tips of his sai on his thick fingers as if they were an extension of himself…the familiar and worn blood red wrappings on the handles, the weathered metal at the base.

Don might even dare call Raph delicate and careful, if he knew he could get away with it without Raph throwing a fit.

So when Don walked past Raph’s open door, and noticed him practicing with a new set of sai—they looked like they were stainless steel, even the handle, with no wrappings-- he was surprised.

“What’re you doing with new sai?” Don asked, careful not to startle Raph as he took a quick water break.

“Oh, these?” Raph panted, putting down his water bottle. He spun them deftly before he put them back in his belt. The sound of the air whistling as Raph did so set Don’s nerves slightly buzzing. “These are weighted for practice an’ conditionin.’ They’re even heavier than my combat sai.”

Raph shrugged. “Helps me build more a’ them reflexes, yanno.”

Don watched as Raph ran his fingers up and down the silver handles for emphasis. His throat felt parched.

Don couldn’t tear his eyes away from his mate’s fingers as they played over the metal shaft. He realized his eyes were following the movement, as if in a trance.

“Well, that’s…definitely useful.” Don mentally kicked himself. What kind of a comment was that?

Raph must have noticed how awkwardly Don was behaving. He leered at Don, a smirk spreading across his face.

“What, are ya enjoyin’ watchin’ me work?” Raph growled playfully.

“Ah, I…I always enjoy watching you work, Raphie, I just…well, I never really give you enough credit,” He swallowed. “Your skills with your sai are impressive.”

Raph, to Don’s utter shame and arousal, stuck the tip of his tongue out between those gleaming canines and licked.

“Oh, ya mean these skills?” Raph purred, flicking the heavy stainless sai out of his belt and twirling them, again making that sound that set Don’s nerves on fire. “Ooh, who woulda guessed I could do magic tricks—Just a twirl a’ these babies an’ I can make a turtle change colors. Seriously, Donnie, ya cheeks are puttin’ my mask ta shame. If I’d known that was the secret ta gettin’ ya hot, I woulda got a buncha new sai much sooner.”

Don felt the blush rising in his cheeks already, but Raph was so spot on that he felt his cheeks turn even darker.

“Heh, cut it out, Raphie,” Don murmured, looking shyly at his feet.

“So, Donnie’s hot fer Raphie’s new sai, eh?” Raph continued, moving closer.

He ran the tip of one sai lightly against Don’s arm, and the cool metal made Don jump.

Purely for Don’s benefit, Raph rubbed his index finger over the tip, watching Don intently. Don squirmed a bit where he stood, feeling his lower plastron stir.

“Never woulda taken sweet, peace-lovin’ Donnie fer havin’ a weapon fetish.” Raph turned the sai carefully on an angle and ran it against Don’s buttocks. He leaned in closer. “Or is it just when I do the handlin’?”

“It’s just… ah,” Don flinched as the cold metal prongs pressed into his asscheek. “I like watching you…r-reminds me h-how precise you can be when you…want.” Don’s voice wavered as his erection sprang free.

“Mm, well, ya flatter me,” Raph husked, rubbing the edge of the metal against Don’s carapace.

The clacking noise it made as it bumped along the ridges on Don’s shell sent a shiver up Don’s spine. The sound of their shells bumping against something hard didn’t in and of itself cause arousal; but when Raph stood that close, intentionally knocking against his shell… it brought out some erotic auditory affiliations in Don’s mind; the sound of their coupling was more often than not punctuated by the sounds of their plastrons and shells clacking against each other.

Don’s face was beet red as his dick began dripping with precum just from the sounds alone… of course, the thick calloused finger working its way beneath his tail also had a little to do with it.

“I think I might have a special surprise for ya, then.” Raph whispered, teasing Don’s hole with his finger. He closed the door to his room, and Don allowed him to guide him to the foot of his weight bench.

Don knew there was no point in hiding it; he let his tail wag idly as he sat on the bench, while Raph cleared some space, putting away his workout equipment and unwrapping his hands.

He wasn’t quite sure what to expect. He knew Raph would probably treat him to a few handsy gropes or two, maybe this time with the hard edges of the sai. The thought of Raph holding those sai, so skillfully, pressing just hard enough to let Don feel the cold steel against his skin…he grabbed his dick and began to pump it slowly, priming himself for what was sure to be a very interesting tryst.

Raph walked back over to him, and Don was surprised to see that he hadn’t removed the rest of his gear. Moreover, the stainless steel sai were still in his belt.

“Well, ain’t cha gonna take off yer gear?” Raph chuckled, thumbing the twin handles sticking out at his waist.

Don made short work of his sash and pads, but noticed Raph didn’t do the same. “What about you?”

“Nah, I’m gonna give ya a nice demonstration. I’m workin’, so I gotta keep my gear on.” Raph gave him a wink, looking at Don’s mostly naked body (he has his mask on) with lust-filled eyes.

“O-oh.” Don gulped. He noticed Raph’s erection bulging, without so much as a rub or squeeze.

Raph sat in front of the mirror, then patted the floor between his spread legs.

Don walked over, and Raph guided him so that he sat with his shell against Raph’s front. Leaning over Don’s shoulder, Raph nuzzled him before letting out a deep, rumbling churr. “The mirror’s so that ya don’t miss a minute a’ this demo. Pay attention, alright, Donnie-boy?”

“Ah. Okay…” Don replied, reaching down to palm himself again.

In a single lightning fast movement, Raph removed one of the sai from his belt and caught Don’s wrist between the prongs. The metal sang as it cut the air, just inches from Don’s leaking dick.

“No touchin’ yerself, I’m takin’ over from here.” Raph rumbled. He gently pulled the sai away from Don’s wrist, freeing his hand. “If ya feel like misbehavin’, I ain’t above pinnin’ ya down an’ makin’ ya beg…ya know I can trap ya real easy with just a few moves.”

Don caught Raph’s amber eyes in the mirror, and his mouth fell open. “I…wouldn’t exactly hate that,” Don murmured, breathless.

Raph nudged his legs apart, and guided his thighs wider and wider until Don was practically resting on his carapace against Raph’s strong body. Then Raph hooked his thick legs around and beneath Don’s knees, keeping him spread open. Raph groaned as his length was sandwiched between Don’s carapace and Raph’s front; Don felt him give a few instinctive thrusts against him.

“Make sure ya keep yer eyes on the mirror.” Raph husked, squeezing his right forearm beneath Don’s armpit. He brought his other hand, holding the sai, beneath Don’s left knee…lower, and lower… until he flipped the sai deftly in his hand and pressed the butt of it against Don’s tail.

Don watched through half-lidded eyes as his tail quivered and flicked. The cold of the metal against his soft appendage made him squirm. He sucked in air through his teeth. “Ah…ahh, it’s cold.”

Raph rubbed the butt of the handle up and down Don’s backside, occasionally letting his grip on it relax so Don could feel the heft of the weighted weapon against his perineum.

“A lotta idiots might assume I only use the pointy bits a’ the sai, but I say ya gotta use whatever ya got… This baby weighs in at 15 pounds…”

Don gasped as Raph ever so carefully let his grip relax enough so the handle pressed down on his wagging tail; Raph’s golden eyes were fixed on Don’s tail as he did so, careful not to let the handle crush the plump appendage, but allowing just enough weight to squeeze it against the floor.

“Ahh-!” Don churred, flexing the muscles in his ass as the pressure increased against the sensitive underside of his tail. He pursed his lips, transfixed at the image in the mirror of the hard, cold metal pressing against the pink, soft skin.

Raph twirled the sai quickly, then brought the handle back against Don’s beak, feather light. “Get it good an’ wet fer me, will ya?” Raph murmured against his shoulder. The quiet, tender tone of Raph’s voice—a tone only reserved for Don, in private—sent Don’s heart racing and his cheeks flushing anew.

He opened his mouth and allowed Raph to press the handle inside. He tasted Raph’s sweat and the tang of the stainless steel as he laved his tongue over it. Raph held it steady with his left hand, never once letting it slip or clip Don’s teeth. Once Don had thoroughly coated the thick handle with saliva, Raph pulled it away.

“Bein’ a master a’ the sai as I am, I love usin’ every part. If an enemy underestimates how much it’d hurt gettin’ the blunt end a’ my sai, they’re gonna feel it.”

Don was breathing heavily, flexing his fingers and toes in an effort to avoid reaching down and squeezing his dick. He bit his lip, whimpering in agreement.

“My sai are an extension a’ me…my hands, my fingers,” Raph growled, low and deep against Don’s cheek. “Havin’ said that…”

Don watched the mirror as Raph pushed his leg up, bringing his arm down beneath his left knee again so he could access his ass…

…and pressed the handle, that thick, solid stainless steel handle, against his pink hole.

Don saw his own asshole twitch and clench as the spit-covered handle pushed against the puckered opening, felt the cold steel and the pressure as Raph’s large hand pushed the weapon, slowly at first.

“Alright, now’s the moment I know ya were waitin’ fer, Donnie-boy. The question is, when are ya gonna open up?”

Raph pushed slightly harder; his control while handling a 15 pound piece of steel with one hand was even more impressive to Don’s hazy mind.

“Mmm…mmghh-!” Don squeaked as the pressure increased, and the smooth cold weight pushed past his tight ring of muscle. “AGH!” Don cried out, watching as the steel handle spread him open.

Raph stopped pushing after just a few inches, letting him adjust.

Don panted and gaped at the mirror. The sight of his ass stretched around the thick steel shaft was surreal, humorous, even… but arousing in ways that caught him off guard.

Raph pressed the tip of his right index finger over Don’s rosy cockhead, torturously light, and rubbed back and forth over the slit to coax more precum out. Don cried out, and his eyes went round he watched his stretched asshole tighten around the handle.

It hurt.

It also felt amazing.

Raph continued teasing his cock, steadily playing his finger tip over the sensitive head.

“I love it when ya take an interest in my work, Donnie-boy.” He purred.

Then he pushed the sai inside Don all the way to the hilt.

“Oh--! Aah, Raph-!”

Don felt the solid weight against his prostate, and he moaned. He was a squirming mess in Raph’s embrace, tightly pressed against his mate’s solid front, his legs held up and apart by thick legs… and his ass filled with the heavy steel as Raph’s large hands thrust it in and out.

It pounded against his prostate relentlessly, harder and with more weight behind the thrusts than even Raph’s generous cock and thrusting hips could manage.

Don’s breathing quickened, and he found it impossible to contain his whimpers and pleasure-filled moans as he watched Raph piston the sai in and out of his ass, saw his cock turn darker as Raph played his fingertip over the head…

He stared disbelieving at the sight in the mirror until his eyes rolled up into his head. Throwing his head back against Raph’s shoulder, Don wailed and erupted all over Raph’s hand, dribbling down over his belly. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the pounding inside his hole like his own heartbeat, gritting his teeth against the delicious sting as he clenched around the thick steel shaft fucking him.

Raph churred as he watched the sight, his mate desperately squirming against the steady, inevitable pounding. Don’s pleasured whimpers tested Raph’s self-control; He’d have to get Don on the bed and soon.

“Pretty nice, eh? Just promise me ya ain’t gonna replace me with my weapons,” Raph teased, holding Don close as he came down from his orgasm. He removed the sai from Don’s ass, gently setting it down on the floor with a thud.

“Aghh…ahh, n-never, Raphie…” Don panted, his wilted cock already beginning to twitch again. They looked at each other in the mirror.

Don spread his legs even wider. “Though…you might’ve noticed that my ass is still nice and stretched…But…there’s nothing inside…” He gave an exaggerated pout for Raph’s benefit.

Raph glanced down, watching the pink hole flex. He pulled at Don’s asscheeks, observing his mate’s entrance as he held him open. He licked his lips.

“Well, I think I got just th’ right thing to fill it…it’s thicker than the sai, an’ it might burn ya, it’s so hot.”

Don churred softly, “Another demonstration? I can’t wait.”

Here's a sketch I drew about the same time I was writing this last night:


End file.
